A Turn for the Worst
by sourcandyaddict
Summary: Aidou's attempts to make his precious Kaname-sama soup. Any ideas are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Fun little drabble I got, please forgive any mistakes I made!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight.**

* * *

><p>Today was the day that Aidou would once more try to please the great Kaname-sama by trying to make soup. You see, earlier this morningafternoon Aidou had overheard Kaname-sama talking to that pest of a perfect, Yuki, about her first try at making soup.

Of course it turned out horrible, but Kaname-sama probably complimented it and said it was good to make her feel better. I, the boy genius, noticed this and pitied our brave dorm leader. Which lead to me deciding to make an even better soup, which wouldn't be hard because whatever I made would certainly not taste like fermented horse manure.

The only problem was I had never attempted to cook soup, or anything, ever. I have over 45 degrees that have to do with science and technology. These two subjects were practically the same they had measuring, mixing, and all that kind stuff.

I had laid out the ingredients I was going to use: everything in the refrigerator plus a big pot. Now all I needed was a cook book to give me the right measurements, and I was off.

I searched the kitchen for the cook book, but all I could find was a How-to-use a- lava-lamp manual. Which was strange considered that this was a kitchen and there were no lava lamps in it. I would have to talk to Kaname-sama about this soon, because I now had an urge to buy a lava lamp.

As I was admiring the glossy picture on the cover of the manual, my not- as- hot- as- I- but-close-cousin, Akatsuki came in.

"Hey, Hanasuba class is starting, why are you still in the moon dorm?"

"I'm researching a very important matter and can not attend class."

I couldn't risk Akatsuki stealing my idea and earning points with my Kaname-sama. Although I knew Akatsuki would never do that, I needed to be careful.

"Hana, what are you hiding from me?"

'I don't know what you're talking about"

_Crap_, I forgot that Akatsuki could always see through me, and if I was really secretive and he couldn't tell he would make me give in to him. I always love to tell him things especially when he uses my nick name from when we were children. Curse my childhood habit of telling Akatsuki everything! But I knew Akatsuki would never betray me, so why not just tell him and go him to help me?

"Ok, fine I'm making soup for Kaname-sama, would you help me?"

He stared at me for a couple of minutes, and I stared at him a couple of minutes. We finally came to the conclusion that none of us knew how to cook anything, neither the less, soup.

But I would not let that discourage me, I was going to make my wonderful soup for my wonderful kaname-sama and nothing will stop me! All I needed to do was believe that I was a chef and then I'd be the chef. _I am a chef, I am a chef, I am a chef, I am a chef, and I AM A C-H-E-F! _

"Hanasuba, you know that chanting what you want to be in your head a lot will not make you a chef, right?"

"Shut up Akatsuki, stop trying to ruin my dreams."

Despite what I said, I knew that Skatsuki was right, but I was going to pretend he was wrong and that I did know how to cook. I added some potatoes, corn, noodles, blue berries, celery, lemons, maple syrup, raspberries, eggs, Nyquil, rabbit legs, cheese, everything nice and olive oil.

These items seemed like some basic things you might taste in soup. Then I added some water, about 4 cups to be exact, and boiled it.

"Hana, I think you forgot the spices to add some flavor."

"Oh yeah, what should I put?"

"Hmm...Maybe some ginger?"

"Kay, what about salt? Every dish needs salt, right?"

"Definitely add a lot of salt, maybe a hint of garlic and vinegar."

"What about sugar, does soup have sugar?"

"Some of them do, add it just in case, and don't forget the soy sauce."

"Yes, and let's add some beer, for an extra kick."

"Well, if you're going add some liquor, do not forget the rum, wine, ale, and vodka."

"Of course Akatsuki, you think I'd forget?"

"Just making sure, and doesn't soup need a kind of main dish?"

"You're right, it does, and maybe it should be beans?"

"Well beans are a good source of protein."

So I opened up a can of what I assumed was beans, because of the picture on it, and added it in the steaming pot. I took out a comically large spoon and started mixing. This cooking thing wasn't so hard after all, and Akatsuki proved himself as a loyal and worthy assistant.

Satisfied with my work, I decided to go outside for a refreshing breath of air with akatsuki close by. After what seemed like an hour, but was actually 3 seconds of screaming because I realized that I hate the sun and _it burns!_

I went inside and sat on the couch while Akatsuki slowly patted my head, trying to help me get through that traumatizing event.

There was a loud bubbling, some obnoxious fumes, and a very loud beeper. The soup must be ready, I went to check on it but found that it didn't turn out how I pictured. It looked…..dull, like when you're painting and mix all of the colors together and find out it doesn't make a rainbow.

It just made a disgusting blob of who knows what color, which leaves you really disappointed. What was I going to do, I couldn't present this to Kaname-sama, and he'd be so disgusted. This was almost as bad as Yuki's with the exception that mine is still in liquid form.

"What should I do Akatsuki, it looks horrible!"

Akatsuki only nodded in agreement and stared at the pot as in deep thought. Then his eyes suddenly lit up,

"I've got it, how about we just change the color so it can look good."

"Ah! That's brilliant, you know what they say: seeing is believing."

I had to admit his idea was pretty good, of course I could've thought that up, if it wasn't for my worrying about that Cross girl.

She always makes my brain hurt, just thinking about her looking at my Kaname-sama makes my blood boil. As Akatsuki and I searched the kitchen for food dye we stumbled upon a…..

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER~~ okay, not really. I was planning on making this a long one-shot but I couldn't think of the right way to end it, please <span>ANYONE<span> give me an idea! Even if you don't leave an idea thank you for reading this lame thing anyways, desu~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay! wrote the next chapter, Thank You ArukaSakami for giving me the idea, so enjoy~****  
><strong>_

_**I do no own Vampire Knight, if I did...hehe..a lot of things would be different.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>As Akatsuki and I searched the kitchen for food dye we stumbled upon a…..<strong>_

A kitty! It was not just any old kitty it had a hide of black and white spots, eyes that shone like emerald pearls that matched Aidou's perfectly. But the absolutely cutest thing about it was how a huge red bow clung to its fertile body. Aidou couldn't help squealing at the adorableness, he was just about to clomp it but Akatsuki stopped him.

"What is it Akatsuki, I was just about to clomp that cat!"

Akatsuki stared at his cousin expertly, "Hanasuba, look closer at that cat."

Aidou stared at it until his eyelids started to hurt, "I don't see anything, but it seems to be giving off major adorable wave rays."

"Ughh, idiot, that's Rima's cat!' "Oh wait a second your right, but what's it doing here, it never leaves Rima's room for anything."

Aidou quickly withdrew his hands, and tried to control his undeniable urge to hug the cute little kitty cat. He remembered the first time he met her cat and tried to play with it. Rima was so pissed, it one of the scariest things he had ever seen in his life.

_Aidou was sleeping quietly when he suddenly heard a high pitched meow coming from his curtain drawn curtains. He tried to ignore it, but it was_ _unrelenting, and it continued its annoying meow. _

_Then he suddenly felt a large thump on his tummy, the cat had somehow jumped form a window ledge onto Aidou. Aidou was so surprised that he started screaming Akatsuki's name like there was a manic was on the loose and he was hiding under Aidou's bed. _

_Of course Akatsuki didn't care enough to listen, thinking it was another one of his foolish cousin's antics, and stayed an unmoving lump on his bed. So in a state of fear, he threw the kitten across the room and jumped on top of Akatsuki's bed. He sat on Akatsuki's side ribs, crying as his life depended on it._

"_Hanasuba! I told you not to disturb me."_

"_No, you didn't, you were thinking it but forgot to voice it out loud." Akatsuki was still half asleep, so he didn't catch much of what his cousin had told him._

"_Umm… what?"_

"_Urgh, never mind, look at that creature that attacked me!" he pointed his finger accusingly at the wincing kitten. _

"_Hana, that's a kitten, not anywhere near a vicious creature."_

_Aidou hesitantly tip-toed a little closer to get a good look at his 'attacker'. It was just a tiny kitten and it looked harmless, Aidou felt guilty about what he'd done. _

_He tried to touch the injured animal, but it scampered away in fear that it would get mercilessly flung against a wall again. It somehow did a fly/jump cat thing, and got on the window's ledge again. _

_Since the moon dorm was built to be a mansion that was indestructible for vampires, it was really high. When I say high, I mean 7 stories high and if a small kitten jumped off, then it'd be a sin burned humpty dumpty all over again._

"_Come here kitty, kitty, I promise I won't hurt you." _

_He kept on trying to lure the kitty from the ledge. Until finally the little rascal got tired of Aidou's pleas and decided to jump. It well straight down and landed on a certain pocky eating pair, Rima and Shiki. _

_Of course at the time, Aidou had no idea this was Rima's cat and claimed it as his own thinking that it was a stray. He screamed out a little too loudly, "Hey, can you pocky stealing jerks pass me my new kitten, it fell from the ledge." _

_Rima looked up angrily at Aidou, her eyes were blood shot red at her fingers had 12 inch claws sticking out of them._

"_You buffoon, this is my cat; I've been looking for it the entire morning, and why in the world is it on my head. Did you throw it down here?" _

"_Of course I didn't throw it, and how can you prove that it's yours, I haven't heard anything about you buying one."_

"_That's because Shiki gave it to me as a gift this morning, but it got loose." _

"_Well obviously someone doesn't know how to take proper care of their pets." _

_At that last moment Aidou could've sworn that her hair turned a different color. She swiftly threw lightly bolts at well…lightning speed. _

_Fortunately, Akatsuki came into the seen and moved Aidou just in time from the window and saved him from becoming a burnt vampire cupcake with no icing, because that would be sad._

_But of course all plans have a down side and that was that the Chairman did not allow the moon dorms to have steel doors. So, Rima came up stairs and pushed Akastuki into a closet while she literally beat the crap out of Aidou for almost murdering her adorable kitten._

Now that Aidou had recollected his memories, he quickly picked up his ruined soup and ran up the stairs to his bed room to cry. But this was extremely hard considering that Akatsuki tripped him, he had a giant bowl of soup in his hands and let's not forget that the adorable cat started to purr, which distracted Aidou a lot.

Luckily while Aidou was falling in slow motion he used his genius mind to freeze the soup before it hit the ground so it wouldn't spill. He succeed and did a victory dance, but then akatsuki ripped that pot from his hands and put it back in the oven.

"Hanasuba, we haven't put the food dye in yet and you don't have to run from the thing, just don't touch it."

"Oh, well ok, so what exactly does a bottle of food dye look like?"

* * *

><p><strong>WELL? Was it good, or really bad? If you thought it had at least some remote potential please do give me some new ideas, it'll be fun~<strong>


End file.
